Lullaby for a dragonet
by The mega yveltal
Summary: A series of songfics based around lullaby for a princess. These stories revolve with the songs and tune of the famous lullaby for a princess by ponyphonic. This will include the story of Dark red's birth, The death of a friend, Hersmel's rage, Cadence's sorrow, and many others. Keep updating by reading wings of light, dawn of chaos. It will help out.
1. Birth of Dark Red

**Mega: Hello all you adoring dragons!**

 **Paragon: And fellow dragon-lovers!**

 **Twig: And everyone else!**

 **(crowd cheers)**

 **Mega: So I hope you have all been well.**

 **Paragon: Yup!**

 **Twig: Definitely.**

 **Mega: So, this story is actually a songfic, based off lullaby for a princess by the youtuber ponyphonic. The first time I heard it, I cried. And after several months of listening to it, finally decided to write a story around it. That is the only reason it's crossed over with MLP.**

 **Paragon: Oh!**

 **Twig: Well, that's logical.**

 **(Crowd is silent)**

 **Mega: Many must wonder about dark red, what happened to her, why she left, and how come she's now hunting cadence. Well, you're about to get answers…**

 **Red was, like stated in the latest chapter, Cadence's younger sister. Always obeying her sister, she didn't care that cadence got more attention. It was when she got mad and nearly killed her was where the problems started.**

 **Paragon: whoa...deep….**

 **Twig: You said it bud.**

 **Mega: I do not own lullaby for a princess, and in order for the story to make sense I changed around the wording a bit. Just a heads up.**

 **Also, we are nearly done writing the splatoon guidebook! You can expect the first story; the final four; the ultimate splat-down! coming soon!**

 **Twig: Alright then! Let's get going!**

 **Mega: And remember; ONWARDS! INTO THE UNKNOWN!**

The night fell silently on the sky diamond hideout, illuminating the diamonds in the starlight. As the three moons of phyrrea shone in the sky, Cadence stood at the very top of the hideout, on the roof. It had crystal railings, but low enough that you could leap over to fly. Cadence's blue diamond shone on her golden crown as she looked up at the moons. Slowly, she stepped up to the railing and, leaning on it, looked up at the third moon and began to sing…

" _Fate has been cruel and order unkind,_

 _how can I have sent you away?"_

Cadence let a tear slide down her cheek and continued on, her voice echoing melodically out onto the clouds, the whole world.

" _The blame was my own, the punishment yours,_

 _the harmony's silent today."_

She let her wings droop to her sides as her blue eyes never left the moon, it's glow reflecting on her.

" _But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song,_

 _I hope in accompany key,"_

" _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies,_

 _have carried you softly to sleep."_

 _(flashback)_

 _A young cadence stood beside an older blue dragon who had the same blue scales as her. A younger red and violet dragonet stood beside cadence. The older dragon standing behind them smiled and pulled the two close into a hug._

" _Once did a dragon who shone like the sun_

 _look out on her kingdom and sigh,"_

 _The young cadence called out red's name as the little red dragonet bounced onto her, the two laughing and rolling around the throne room._

" _She smiled and said surely there is no dragon so lovely,_

 _and so well beloved as I."_

 _They landed in a market square, where all of the dragons bowed low when cadence came. As soon as red landed, they went back to their daily life._

" _So great was her reign, so brilliant her glory,_

 _but long was the shadow she cast."_

 _Dragons all around ignored Red, but gave Cadence the ultimate treatment. When a dragon handed her a silver scarf, she took it , then gave it to red, who smiled shyly up at her older sister._

 _Many pictures fly of memories with the two, playing in fields, flying through the sky, and lovingly curling up next to each other during the night._

" _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved,_

 _and grew only darker as days and nights passed."_

 _One day at the market, Cadence and Red had been walking about when their father lands in front of them, stating that the coordination of the next queen would be happening soon. While Cadence stated happily good luck to her sister, Red snarked back at that cadence was guaranteed to be queen._

" _Soon did that dragonet notice that others_

 _did did not give her sister her due."_

 _Shocked at this, she stepped back as red lunged at her, accidentally slashing cadence with her back claws. Though the cut wasn't deep, Red looked at herself in shock, as did Cadence... and all the bystanders. When their father landed and looked at red, she had gone, flying to the castle in tears._

" _And neither had she love her as she deserved,_

 _she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew."_

 _On the night of the coordination, Cadence and Red, both dressed in magnificent sashes, looked at each other. Red still was avoiding eye contact with her sister. As the duo walked down the aisle to the throne, the king stood on the elevated floor, holding a shining golden looked down at his daughters, and gestured to Red. Red bowed before him, only to be motioned back to her place in line. Cadence was called to the front as the crown was placed on her head. Instantly, the dragons began to cheer and cry out her name, pushing Red out of the way._

" _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _takes hold of the mind of it's host."_

 _Cadence couldn't see red any more, even though she called out her name. Cadence's voice was heard on deaf ears as red raced out of the room. She bursted through the crowd and raced after Red._

" _And that foolish dragon did nothing to stop_

 _the destruction of one who had needed her most."_

 _She finally caught up to red at her room, where she slammed the door shut. Cadence tried to pry the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, she decided to peer through the keyhole._

 _All she saw was Red, rummaging around her room until she picked up a black stone knife. Cadence's eyes widened in horror and cried out to her sister, bashing the door. Red raised it above herself. Crying out, Cadence finally broke down the door...right as the stone went through her heart._

 _It was like time had stopped_

 _Cadence could only watch as Red's body fell to the ground._

 _But as it was about to hit the floor, a black hole opened up underneath it. Rose petals flew out of it and enveloped her body, and Dark red came out of the hole. Looking down at Red's body, she let a blood red tear fall and sadly, but gently, pushed her into the hole; the gap sealing away. Just as this happened, Dark red turned towards Cadence; her face covered with red tears. And threw the new young queen through the glass ceiling. A battle began to engage._

" _lullay red princess goodnight sister mine,_

 _and rest now in moonlight's embrace."_

 _Cadence flew in terror as Dark red chased her around the castle, releasing black fire at her. Cadence let loose a huge blue flame that Dark red dodged._

" _Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth,_

 _through cloud and through sky and through space."_

 _Cadence clutched her talons together and a blue light shot towards dark red. Dark red copied cadence and a red beam shot at cadence, the two magic beams clashing, each fighting to get to the other._

" _Carry the peace and the coolness of night,_

 _and carry my sorrow in kind."_

 _Dark red's beam hit Cadence, who fell down; crashing into the throne room. Dark red speed toward her, fire blocking all the exits. Cadence looked up at her sister's shadow in terror._

" _Red you were loved so much more then you know,_

 _may troubles be far from your mind."_

 _Dark red was meters from cadence, her jaw opening to finish cadence's life._

" _And forgive me for being so blind."_

 _Just as she should have hit cadence, The king burst through the flames and grabbed dark red. Howling in pain, she slashed through his chest. He stopped as he threw a spear, where Red had stabbed herself. Cadence was speechless. Both dragons glared at each other, before a shining black hole opened up behind Dark red. Dark red pushed the king off her and let herself be pulled into the hole, looking down sadly at her talons. Just as Cadence was about to lose sight of her, Dark red looked Cadence in the eyes and opened up her wings; which she had curled around her when she fell._

 _There, laying on Dark red like she was sleeping, was Red._

 _Cadence's tears began to fall as the hole vanished, leaving a single, red rose on the floor. The flames died down, leaving ashes floating through the air._

 _Immediately, she remembered her father._

 _Rushing to where he lay slain, he looked into Cadence's eyes, which were full of tears._

" _Don't cry cady, I promise I'll always be there beside you." He spoke as cadence let her tears fall., one by one, onto her father. His chest began to glow, and she was losing hold of her father's claws. She looked at him horrified, then relaxed a bit at his calm expression._

" _I'll always be there…."_

 _The king vanished in a burst of blue, the light blinding her. When she could open her eyes again, his red blood was everywhere. She felt something under her claws. Curiously, she picked up the object and wiped the red blood off it._

 _It was a shining blue diamond._

 _Cadence looked up at the sun, and cried._

 _(end of flashback)_

Cadence is now looking onto the moon, which was at it's highest place in the sky.

" _the years now, before us,_

 _fearful and unknown."_

She continued to sing as she walked back to the staircase that would take her to her room.

" _I never imagined,_

 _I'd face them on my own."_

Turning to the moons, she looked at them and raised her wings majestically.

" _May these awful winters,_

 _swiftly pass I pray."_

Her tears began to flow again, but was able to hold them back. She put her wings to the side.

" _I love you,"_

Cadence ran at the fence and jumped over it.

" _I miss you,"_

Cadence let herself fall into a dive, feeling the wind and clouds rush beside her.

" _All these miles away…"_

She spread her wings and flew circles around the hideout, and quickly flew into her room.

Placing her crown down on the desk beneath her window, a rose sat in a violet vase. Turning to her window, she sang;

" _May all your dreams be sweet tonight."_

" _Safe upon your bed of moonlight."_

Cadence went to her four-poster bed and curled up in it, the smell wafting over her soothingly.

" _And no amount of sadness,_

 _pain,_

 _or care."_

" _And when I dream I'll fly away and meet,_

 _you,_

 _there."_

Cadence let her eyes close softly as the noises lulled her to sleep.

" _Sleep..._

 _Sleep…_

…

 _Sleep…"_

Slowly, cadence fell to slumber.

One of the moon's light shone down on the desk, making the rose on the window glow. It began to bloom, unwrapping it's petals one by one like a gift. In the center was tiny, golden letters written on the inside of the flowers center petal.

 _I love you too._

 **Mega: Wow…**

 **Twig: 0.0**

 **Paragon: -**

 **Twig: Just...wow…**

 **Mega:...AAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! Loks like we know where that diamond came from.**

 **Please r &R and remember, Sometimes people aren't always what they seem.**

 **Thank you, and goodnight.**


	2. Death of shadow

**Mega: And welcome back everyone!**

 **(Cheers come from the crowd)**

 **Mega: Now, for these stories I do not have any others hosting with me.**

 **As the first story was about how dark red came about, in hersmel's region around the same time as dark red appeared (This story happens in the past.**

 **They use to live in alternate dimensions, until something happened(I am not spoiling wings of light, dawn of chaos people!), her best friend shadow was banished as the rules say when she won her fight against him.**

 **A few weeks later, he returned despite his banishment just in time to save Hersmel from a bloody fate- her about to be murdered. He sacrificed himself so she could live, and now, she sits in a field, her friend's life being torn away. As a dying request, he asked her to sing a song to him. So she obliges…**

 **I do not own the song, but I will change the words to fit the story. Just play the tune with it if it gets confusing, I can write music, I am training to be a pro musician.**

 **When reading this, remember this; sometimes the best thing we can do for someone who is; leaving us forever is to pray for them. Hope they make it to heaven. And never forget the times you did share together.**

 **-Unknown**

* * *

As she sat in the field of blackened grass, Hersmel silver held her friend Shadow's talons as they went cold. The orphan dragonet squeezed them tightly, but there was no response.

He was gone.

And this time, he really wouldn't be coming back.

Hersmel clenched her eyes shut as black, inky tears rolled down her scales. She had never taken him seriously, and now, him dying, saving her.

It was just too much.

Hersmel remembered what she promised him. A song. Well, it was her duty to take it. He was gone now, so why make his soul wait?

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing, her voice echoing through the barren land.

 _"_ _How my thoughts pain me as time stretches long,_

 _How could I have not seen this way?_

 _But rest easy now, my punishments mine,_

 _The weight of my deeds are my own."_

 _"_ _But into that stillness, you came for my song,_

 _In hope that your company kept,_

 _For your tired eyes, won't open next time,_

 _In exile I cry for your life."_

* * *

 _Hersmel remembered when she first met shadow, running lose at the marker. Then, things were much different, Shadow was a pampered prince and Hersmel was an orphan little girl who stole; even killed; so she could live._

* * *

 _"_ _Once was a dragon as dark as the sky,_

 _Looked out on her homeland and sigh,_

 _She cried and said surely, there is no dragon_

 _Who knows that I am not a beast with no mind?"_

 _"_ _So great was her might, she fought all her challenges,_

 _Never to be brought down once._

 _A dragon approached her and told her she was,_

 _The most talented, and the most kind fun-loving sort."_

* * *

 _Her tears were now dominant, but she continued to sing to the body, the resting place of her friend._

* * *

 _"_ _Lullay sweet shadow, goodnight old friend mine,_

 _And rest now in death's cool embrace._

 _May my cool lullaby reach you in dreams,_

 _And ease in your passage of ways,"_

 _"_ _May my apologies find you this night,_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind,_

 _Shadow, you're cared for much more then you knew,_

 _Forgive me for taking your life."_

* * *

 _Her talons held his claws, and looked down sorrowfully at the dragon; who's scales began to lose their beautiful black shine, only to be replaced with the black, musky color of death._

* * *

 _"_ _Soon did that dragonet, captured and pushed,_

 _And trapped in the arena of doom._

 _She filled up with tears as her own best, good friend,_

 _Placed as her opponent in a crowd of the moons."_

 _"_ _But such are the chains of my might, oh dear shadow,_

 _My power I cannot deny._

 _And with one strike upon him, she won the fight,_

 _And forced the young prince to give up his ruled time."_

* * *

 _"_ _Lullay sweet shadow, goodnight old friend mine,_

 _And rest now in deaths cool embrace._

 _May my cool lullaby reach you in dreams,_

 _And ease you your passage of ways."_

 _"May my apologies find you this night,_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind,_

 _Shadow, you're cared for much more then you know,_

 _May heaven approve of your strife,_

 _And forgive me for taking your life."_

* * *

 _Every time she looked, remembered, as the assassin was about to stab her, shadows painful roar flew through the see, slumping to the ground in blood, Hersmel by his side, and the assassin getting away. Now, she was sobbing, but still went on;_

* * *

 _"_ _The years now before us,_

 _Fearful and unknown,_

 _I never imagined,_

 _I'd face them on my own."_

 _"_ _May these awful winters,_

 _Swiftly pass I pray,_

 _I pray here,_

 _In all my tears,_

 _Hoping you'll stay strong…"_

* * *

 _She looked up at the sky, which was filled glow of the moon shining down on her._

* * *

 _"_ _May your never-ending dream go peacefully,_

 _Safe upon your bed of darkness,_

 _And hope that you rest now, peacefully,_

 _And when I dream I'll fly away and meet in your dreams,_

 _Sleep…_

 _Sleep…_

 _Sleep…._

She wiped the last tear from her face and stood up. Vary carefully, she dug a hole and gently lay his dark silvery and black body in the pit. Hersmel covered it and, very gently, carved a stone like a tombstone. On it said;

 _In memory of Shadow,_

 _Who gave others courage and accepted everyone._

 _Rest in peace._

And with that, the dragonet turned from her friends grave and flew away, never turning to look back.

* * *

 **Mega: Aw! Poor Hersmel!**

 **Yes, this story is before the hideout's creation, like I mentioned before. In fact, ALL of these stories take place before the hideout's creation. These songfic explain a bit about the history of where the hideout dragons originally lived, and the such. As mentioned before as well, wings of light, dawn of chaos will make this clearer later on!**

 **Now, Goodnight to you all! See ya!**


	3. Hersmel's rage

**Mega: Hello and welcome back to Lullaby for a dragonet!**

 **(Crowd applauds as Mega sits down at the new couch on set, drinking her coffee.)**

 **Mega: Now, let's get rolling right in!**

 **In this story, it's exactly six years prior to dark red escaping. Being made new queen Cadence's second in command was a big job, and Hersmel did many things to make sure that her best friend (And counterpart; no more spoilers!) went to the throne.**

 **But as years went by, other dragons never acknowledged her in anything, and always praised Cadence. This made Hersmel very, very upset and very, very angry. Angry that no one recognised her, she left her best friend with chilling news; an animus was coming to start a war. This would happen for three years, and then three years after that, Dark red returned.**

 **This is my longest yet, and it may explain (and add mystery) to the relation of Cadence and Hersmel. Remember; those who stand to the side may seem ok there, but they may also be suffering from it too.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and feel free to cry your heart out while reading this. I know I did. And for the rest of the others as well.**

 **I do not own the song.**

* * *

It was broad daylight, but instead of gleefully flying through the blue skies, rolling in the green grass, or hunting down goats and sheep happily, most of the dragons were confined to the queen's throne room.

More specifically, the new queen Cadence's throne room.

Now, normally this would be a good thing, but today, there was something wrong.

Defiantly wrong.

Cadence sat on her throne, but instead of a smile on her face there was a saddened expression. Her mate Michael, who was Capitan of the royal guard, stood beside the Queen's throne, looking serious. His dragons were stationed everywhere, just in case she decided to attack many dragons of every element ere crowded before her, except a space that had been cleared out once she entered...

The dragon standing in the center of the huge crowd, Tears in her eyes, barring her deadly fangs and flexing her claws was none other than Hersmel, The second in command, and queen of her realm.

Oh yes, things were defiantly wrong.

"I've had enough of this." Spat Hersmel bitterly. The crowd shuffled in fear, and Michael began to bare his fangs, only to be stopped by Cadence. "Hersmel-"She started.

"NO!" Roared Hersmel, smashing her claws on the diamond floor, cracking them. Dragons gasped as the stone healed.

"Hersmel, please-"Cadence tried again, only to be cut off.

"Don't say a word!" She snarled. "You shouldn't have to say anything! Look at you, acting all high and mighty, well guess what? I bet most, no, everyone here doesn't know what I did for them!"

"Do you know," She began, growling at every dragon in the room, "Who sacrificed her flight so millions of dragons could live?"

The dragons in the crowd murmured, they had no clue.

"ME!" She screeched, her voice thundering in the halls.

"Who," She began again, "Gave away one thousand troops so they could help her highness escape? Who planned the attacks and strategies of the first war? Who stopped a rebellion and risked her life to get the information? Who nearly DIED saving ALL of you for DISASTER?" She waited for a second before responding.

"ME! It was ME who saved all your ungrateful butts from death! It was ME who stopped your queen from ruin! It was ME who sealed away the evil spirits so you could live happily! And what, exactly," She went on," Did I get in return?"

Every dragon looked at each other in guilt, they knew what the answer would be.

"NOTHING!" Hersmel screamed. "No thanks for the shadow of the queen, nothing for the Dragon who saved almost all of us, no, let's give all the attention to the "Real "queen instead!"

All the dragons fell silent, even the guards were shuffling around uncomfortably, and Cadence flinched as Hersmel said "Real".

"And you," She snapped at Cadence, "Have to be the most ungrateful, most selfish dragon I know! She screamed. Black tears rolled down her scales.

"Hersmel…" cadence too, began to cry, she reached out, only to have her talons smacked away.

"No! I don't want your sympathy, you little-"

"Hersmel please!'

"NO!"

Cadence's tears were streaming down her checks, as were Hersmel's. One's eyes filled with sorrow, the other hatred. Hersmel stood up, looking like all emotions were washed away. A black portal opened up behind her.

"Well, I you're supposed to be the best leader…" She trailed off,

"What?" Whimpered Cadence, suddenly terrified. Hersmel looked with stone cold eyes onto her counterpart.

"An animus is coming, and she's here to kill you." Hersmel stated bluntly. Dragons everywhere were shocked. Even Michael was stunned.

"Well, let's see how far you can go…without me."

Hersmel turned, and began walking to the portal.

"No! HERSMEL!" Screamed Cadence, suddenly desperate to keep her from leaving. She ran across the floor, but she was already beginning to enter the portal.

"Please; I can't win without you! Please! Hersmel!"

Hersmel didn't even turn around, and cadence reached out to all her back by the tail.

"HERSMEL!"

But it was too late.

Cadence had jumped, but the portal vanished and she landed on the floor. Cadence sat in stillness, the dragons around her wide eyed at what would happen next.

Unexpectedly; Cadence covered her head with her talons, curled up, and began to cry.

"Hersy….HERSMEL!" She screamed again before returning to her tears. She sobbed onto the diamond floor, as Michael ushered the other dragons away.

He went back to his mate, who had sat up and was finishing off the last of her tears.

"Cady? Do you need to be alone for a bit?" He asked softly. Cadence nodded, and dashed out the window, spreading her wings and flying up to the balcony on her room.

Sitting down, she looked at the orange sky. How had she not seen the signs? She began to sing; the same way Hersmel taught her too. She began to cry as she did, but continued nether less.

* * *

 _"_ _Fate has been cruel, as life passes by,_

 _How could I have hurt you this way?_

 _Please rest easy now, my punishment's mine,_

 _I shouldn't have let you slip by."_

 _"_ _But in from your silence, you brought out your pain,_

 _And voiced out what I didn't pay._

 _For your hate filled eyes, and my tears I cried,_

 _I wish I could turn back the time."_

* * *

 _The two counterparts sat on Cadence's balcony, looking out onto the world. They were laughing like nothing else mattered in the world._

* * *

 _"_ _Once were two dragons of light and of dark,_

 _Look out on their kingdoms and sigh,_

 _The shadow said surely there is no leader,_

 _So lovely, or as well beloved as thy!"_

 _"_ _So great was her reign, the queen loved her shadow,_

 _And always took advice from her fold._

 _But what she didn't see was the pain she caused,_

 _She didn't even know that her spotlight outshone."_

 _"_ _Lullay my counter, Goodnight shadow mine,_

 _And rest now in darkness embrace,_

 _Bear up my Lullaby wings of the earth,_

 _Through cloud and through time and through space."_

 _"_ _May my apologies find you this night,_

 _And may all my sorrow in kind,_

 _Hersmel you're loved so much more then you know,_

 _Forgive me for being unkind."_

* * *

 _The two were still close, but Hersmel was becoming more and more distraught from Cadence. As Cadence began to grow into her role as queen, many forgot that she even had a second in command, apart from her giving orders._

* * *

 _"_ _Soon did her shadow do what was demanded,_

 _And told her own counter her due,_

 _Enraged she left her other to in vain,_

 _To show that the queen needed her reveled rule."_

 _"_ _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly,_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host,_

 _And that foolish queen did nothing to stop,_

 _Her own shadow leaving her world for her love."_

 _"_ _Lullay my counter, Goodnight shadow mine,_

 _And rest now in darkness embrace,_

 _Bear up my lullaby wings of this earth,_

 _Through cloud, and through time and through space."_

 _"_ _May my apologies find you this night,_

 _And may all my sorrow in kind,_

 _Hersmel, your loved so much more than you know,_

 _May your troubles be far behind,_

 _And forgive me for being unkind."_

* * *

 _Now, Cadence looked out to the setting sun, it's red glow echoing all across her world._

* * *

 _"_ _These days now before us,_

 _Fearful and unknown,_

 _I never imagined,_

 _I'd face them on my own._

 _"_ _May you take your time,_

 _To come back to me,_

 _I pray for you,_

 _I miss you,_

 _All these miles away."_

 _"_ _May all of your dreams be sweet tonight,_

 _Safe upon the bed of your worthy rights,_

 _Shall no amount of sadness, pain, or care,_

 _And when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there,_

 _Sleep…_

 _Sleep…_

 _Sleep…_

* * *

Cadence looked up at the first star in the sky.

"Please…for my sake…" She whispered softly.

 _"_ _Come back to me."_

 **Mega: Whoa, OK! Well, no wonder Cadence seems so wise, she's been through a lot! I'd like to thank everyone for their support! Remember; stay strong!**

 **Please R &R and have a good night, **

**And may Princess red bring you the sweetest of dreams tonight.**


End file.
